Kitty's Bumper Books Of Challenges
by Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty
Summary: All my challenges for the multiple forums I'm part of - mainly the Clan of Clouds.
1. Honeyfern's Regret

**This is a challenge for The Clan of Clouds. Hope you like!**

**Honeyfern's Regret**

Honeyfern woke up slowly. A cool breeze stirred her pelt where Sorreltail had been curled up beside her. She stretched and padded out of the den in the hollow stump, careful not to wake Seedpaw or Molepaw. Molepaw had found the den when he first died, and now shared it with the rest of his kin. There were a few unoccupied nests scattered inside. There was two downy nests lined with feathers near the edge the Honeyfern had made herself for her sisters, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart. There was also a nest made almost entirely of moss tucked beside Seedpaw's nest, for Lilypaw, although everyone hoped it would be seasons more until the brave young she-cat came to join the fifth clan.

The StarClan sun shone brightly on many different pelts, and long-dead cats were everywhere, lounging in the sunlight and chatting idly. Honeyfern shook dew out of her fur and bounded over to her best friend, Spottedleaf, who was talking with Bluestar and Lionheart. Honeyfern swerved away when she saw the blue-gray she-cat. She still wasn't used to seeing famous leaders just wandering around, even though she had been taken to meet Thunder, founder of ThunderClan, when she first died of a poisonous snake bite. Instead of facing the famous she-cat, Honeyfern slipped into the fresh forest that was in perpetual greenleaf.

Prey scents littered the air, and birds sang loudly. A squirrel darted in front of Honeyfern, and she chased it lazily. The heat was making her feel faint, and her paws dragged on the ground. She crawled into a small hollow made by the arching roots of a large oak and flopped onto the leaf litter. A cold droplet pinged off her nose, and she opened her eyes to see a tiny pool in a niche by her muzzle. She lapped gratefully at it, and her tongue began to tingle. "Whaa?" She mewed, her eyes closing against her will.

Suddenly she was back in ThunderClan camp, with Briarkit in front of her, and the snake poised to bite. Honeyfern hesitated, knowing what was going to happen. Then Lionpaw, no, Lionblaze whipped past her and crushed the horrible reptile, pushing its head into the dust. Briarkit yelped in fright, then bounded up to Lionblaze.

"You saved me, you saved me!" Honeyfern gasped. _I didn't die!_ The vision fast-forwarded and she was in the nursery, two kits tucked into her belly. _Sandkit and Tigerkit!_ The names appeared in her mind. Sandkit was the picture of herself, and Tigerkit was a creamy tabby. She touched them reassuringly with one paw, and Tigerkit squirmed, batting at her belly. Honeyfern purred; "Hello, my funny!"

The vision blurred again, and this time Sandkit and Tigerkit were becoming apprentices. Sandpaw was mentored by Brackenfur, and Tigerpaw got Firestar. Firestar! Honeyfern marvelled as her son touched noses with the leader, and beside her Berrynose looked on proudly._ Is this really what would have happened, if I had just hesitated when I saw the snake?_ She sighed.

Now Sandpaw and Tigerpaw were getting their warrior names. Sandshine! Tigertail! Her heart almost burst with pride for the kits she had never birthed. Tigertail thanked Firestar and twined his tail with a small grey she-cat. He would have loved Dovewing! Sandshine padded up to Honeyfern.

"Mother..." she murmured, rubbing up against Honeyfern. "Do you like my name?"

"It's beautiful," Honeyfern purred sadly. Her eyesight suddenly shimmered and swirled, then she was back in the hollow of oak roots with her muzzle buried in freezing water. _Did that just happen?_ She blinked, and swiped a paw over her dripping muzzle. Some cat called from far away.

"Honeyfern? Honeyfern!" It was Sorreltail. Honeyfern dragged herself to her paws and bounded to her mother. Seedpaw was beside her.

"We're going to watch Lilypaw's warrior ceremony in the Seeing Pool. Do you want to come?" Her little sister bounced around her.

"Of course," Honeyfern replied, with cries of _Sandshine!_ and _Tigertail!_ echoing in her mind. She crosses the moor and crowded around the Seeing Pool with her kin. She peered into the clear water, and waited while Seedpaw dipped a paw in, sending ripples flashing to the other side. The liquid thickens, and images of ThunderClan camp appeared. Lilypaw was there, being made a warrior. Everyone sighed as Bramblestar explained to Lilypaw that she will always have Sorreltail and Seedpaw in her heart, and Seedpaw bounced joyfully as Bramblestar named her sister Lilyheart. The newly-named Lilyheart was also pointed out for her bravery and dedication. Lilyheart thanked Bramblestar for the name he gave her, telling him that it's beautiful. Sorreltail twined her tail with Honeyfern and dabbed at the water, dissolving the picture.

_She must be so proud!_ Honeyfern thought. Just like how I felt when Sandshine and Tigertail were named! She sighed again, and Sorreltail pressed harder against her in response. Honeyfern blinked regretfully. _I hope Poppyfrost and Cinderheart have as good a life as I could of._


	2. Swirling Waters

**Challenge two for the Clan Of Clouds.**

**Swirling Waters**

Dewpaw darted through the moonlit forest, nothing more than a grey-and-white shadow. Dry leaves crackled underpaw, reminding him how long it had been since it last rained. Amberpaw's challenge rang in his ears.

_"You couldn't catch a fish if it leapt into your paws! ThunderClan cats can't fish, and that's that."_

"I'll show you," he muttered. "I can fish!" He pictured Amberpaw's face when he dropped a pile of sleek minnows in front of his pale ginger denmate. "I'll show you," he repeated.

An owl screeched from high up in a pine, and Dewpaw jumped guiltily. He shook himself with a tiny growl and hurried on, towards the stream that marked the ShadowClan border. The sky was just lightening with little streaks of pink and gold as he passed the Ancient Oak, and the dawn patrol would be out soon. Dewpaw picked up the pace and bounded through the forest, heading for a swirling pool where he had once spotted a trout.

He shot out of the bush and into the clearing, fading moonlight gleaming in his amber eyes. He made a beeline for a clump of dripping ferns, and hissed softly as dew beaded his fur.

The pool was shallower than he remembered, but a flash of silver revealed that there was still fish. Dewpaw sat at the edge of the water, his shadow making it easier to see. A minnow slipped out from some waterweed and darted across to hover over a sandy rock. Dewpaw crowed in triumph and plunged his paw in after it. The fish raced to the other side of the pool, and Dewpaw leaned out a little further with claws outstretched.

_Splash!_

He tumbled into the icy water and the minnow swam off faster than a WindClan cat on the high moor. Pawsteps thudded across the grass to where Dewpaw paddled, up to his chin in water. The sun cleared the top of the hill and illuminated his sopping fur and drooping tail as he stared up at the dawn patrol.

"Help! I can't swim!" he croaked, then stopped abruptly when he realised his paws brushed the bottom of the creek

His observers, Squirrelflight, Ivypool and Snowpaw, were already busy on the bank of the stream, tugging a long branch out of the undergrowth for him to grab. At least, Squirrelflight and Ivypool were; Snowpaw rolled around on the wet grass snorting with humour.

"It's not funny!" Dewpaw called to his sibling, but Snowpaw just laughed harder.

"Wait 'til I tell Amberpaw!"

Dewpaw groaned, and halfheartedly latched his claws into the branch Squirrelflight had slid out over the stream. She hauled him back in, and began lecturing the moment his paws touched dry ground.

"What do you think you were doing, hmm? Brightheart will be so ashamed when I tell her! I'm thinking a quarter or half moon looking after the elders, hunting for them, cleaning their nests, don't forget the mouse bile..."

Dewpaw zoned out miserably and dragged his paws as they continued up the ShadowClan border. Snowpaw bounded along beside him for awhile, before asking Ivypool something and racing ahead.

By the time the patrol was almost back at camp Dewpaw had brightened up a bit, a plump pigeon swinging from his jaws. His spirits sank immediately when his brother and sister skidded through the bramble tunnel towards him.

"So, where's my fish?" Amberpaw teased, batting at the pigeon. Snowpaw imitated Dewpaw. "Help! I can't swim!" Then fell over laughing.

"It's not funny," Dewpaw mumbled around his catch.

"Oh yes it is," Amberpaw contradicted him. She snatched the pigeon happily from her brother and strode back into camp, ginger tail waving.


	3. A Reluctant Deputy

**My third challenge for the Clan of Clouds.**

**A Reluctant Deputy**

Cherryfur stared up at the Moonstone, trembling slightly. Her medicine cat, Dapplegaze, brushed her tail over the russet she-cat's flank.

"Remember, this is what Thrushstar would have wanted. You will make SkyClan strong again."

Cherryfur sighed heavily, remembering her leader and mate. He had been patient, diplomatic, strong... all the qualities a leader needed, and Cherryfur lacked.

Thrushstar had died of greencough two sunrises ago, and Cherryfur felt like her heart was a prickly burr whenever she thought of the fawn-coloured tom. Narrowing her eyes determinedly, she padded forward to the dark Moonstone, and peered out of the hole above.

The moon wasn't visible yet, but one star shone brightly overhead.

"Oh, Thrushstar. I can't do this," Cherryfur pleaded. Dapplegaze crouched to one side, leaving the deputy to her grief. Cherryfur yowled, her unhappiness echoing around the cave. After a couple of heartbeats, Dapplegaze took a step forward.

"Come back, Cherryfur. The moon will be high enough soon. You will see Thrushstar in StarClan."

Cherryfur lowered her eyes.

"Coming, Dapplegaze."

She stepped back just as the moon peeked over the rim of the lightwell, flooding the cavern with clear white light. The Moonstone blazed like the heart of a star, causing Cherryfur to cower back.

"Dapplegaze! I can't do this!"

SkyClan's medicine cat rushed forward and pressed her nose to the icy stone.

"It's okay. Copy me," she mewled, before sleep caught her. Cherryfur gasped at Dapplegaze's limp body. Glancing up at the sky, she reluctantly touched her muzzle to StarClan's portal.

Darkness swirled around Cherryfur, tugging at her paws. She cried out as her soul was stripped away and whirled off into the shadows. A sunny forest swam into focus around the dark red she-cat. Then Dapplegaze was there, pressing against Cherryfur's flank.

"You can do this. It's fine."

Cherryfur shook her head. "I... Thrushstar..."

Dapplegaze blinked. "I understand."

There was a disturbance in the trees above the pair, and ten cats dropped down in a semicircle. The last to leap down was a lithe fawn-coloured tom with kindly amber eyes. Cherryfur rushed forward, knocking Thurshstar over in a heap of affection. Thrushstar purred, and struggled back to his feet.

"I'm here, Cherryfur. I'm here for you."

Cherryfur closed her eyes as her dead mate touched his nose to her forehead.

"With this life I give you the strength to watch over your clanmates," Thrushstar began, "Use it well to protect and serve until it is your time to join us."

A deep, throbbing sensation filled Cherryfur from her nose to the tip of her tail. Her fatigue and hurt faded, and she looked up as a young golden-and-white cat took Thrushstar's place. "Sunpaw!" She gasped, noting that there was no sign of the infected badger bite that had killed her. Sunpaw nodded solemnly, and stretch to place her muzzle on her mentor's forehead.

"With this life I give you the courage of a lion. Use it well to watch over your cats, and make the choices that are right for SkyClan."

Pain seared through Cherryfur, filling her bones with fire. She stood tall, wearing it like a second pelt until it faded. She barely had time to acknowledge her first apprentice before a white cat dotted with black patches tapped her with his tail. It was Cherryfur's elderly father, Cloudclaw, who drowned himself after Thrushstar's predecessor forced his retirement. Cloudclaw looked vibrant and happy, nothing like the depressed tom Cherryfur remembered.

Cloudclaw's nose brushed her fur. "With this life," he murmured, "I give you hope when all seems lost. Use it well to carry you through your darkest days."

This life came gently, like summer sun brushing Cherryfur's pelt. Cloudclaw dipped his head and let a unfamiliar she-cat step in front of his trembling daughter.

The ginger-and-white she-cat blinked politely. "I'm Briarbreeze, Thrushstar's mentor, and deputy to his father, Patchstar."

Cloudclaw growled softly at the name. Briarbreeze glared, and touched her muzzle to Cherryfur's head. "Kindness. With this life I give you kindness, and the ability to see the best in everyone. Use it well, to comfort and inspired your clanmates." She gave a faint, final purr as Cherryfur's vision clouded and a wave of affection swept over her. When she could see again, Briarbreeze was gone, and Cherryfur's mentor, Poppypelt, was gazing down at her, her white pelt splashed with black and dark ginger.

"Be brave, Cherryfur," Poppypelt murmured, leaning forward. "With this life I give you love, love for life, and SkyClan. Use it well, to... to make SkyClan strong."

Cherryfur crouched as a rose-tinted pain blossomed in her heart, and thanked Poppypelt with a whisper. A pale grey tom took her place.

"I am Mistspots," he explained. "I was killed in a flood many years ago, and I do this for my little friend, Sunpaw, who died too young. And so with this life I give you a sense of justice. Use it well in leadership, to do what is right and just."

Fog, the same grey as Mistspots's fur, obscured Cherryfur's eyesight, then a light pieced it, and grew until it filled her up. "Thank you," she managed to gasp out. A small, far too small, muzzle brushed her whiskers, and Cherryfur knelt obediently, shaking with sadness as she stared at her dead littermate.

"With this life I give you honor," Brightkit quavered. "Use it well in battle and in peace."

Cherryfur felt like she was floating in pain that pricked at every sense. She floated down when another kit stepped up, and strained to reach her head.

"Greykit!" She cried joyfully, dipping her head. "My son. Thornpaw misses you."

"I know, and I'm sorry for sneaking out in that snowstorm. But she will see me soon, when Dapplegaze takes her to the Moonstone."

Dapplegaze nodded. "Thornpaw is a fantastic medicine cat apprentice. I will bring her at the next half-moon."

Greykit acknowledge her with a regal flick of his tail, and rested his nose on Cherryfur. "With this life I give you cunningness. Use it well to find the solution to every problem."

This life wasn't painful; it felt like a slick of water coating her fur and sinking in, refreshing her. The last cat was wait for her, and touched her forehead lightly.

"I am Gingerstripe, the medicine cat that brought you into the world. I give you a life for inspiration. Use it well; shine brightly, and lead SkyClan from strength to strength."

The life tore through Cherryfur to her heart, and kindled a tiny flame, a point of light for her clanmates to recognise and follow. Gingerstripe nodded satified, and nudged Cherryfur toward Thrushstar, who was waiting patiently by a puddle that sparkled in the sunlight.

Thrushstar began his speech softly. "I hail you by your new name, Cherrystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SkyClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. I love you, Cherrystar."

"I love you too, Thrushstar," Cherrystar murmured, "I always will."

"I will be waiting," he replied.


	4. A Mother's Touch

**Challenge four for the Clan of Clouds!**

**A Mother's Touch**

Cherrystar sat outside her den, watching the bustling SkyClan camp through eyes half-closed against the sun. Silverclaw waved Leafleap, Specklepelt and Featherfur out of camp on a border patrol, then turned to organise Paleflight and her three kits, Fernstripe, Roselight and Stormtail, to go hunting. Cherrystar sighed contentedly. _What would I do without Silverclaw? He's a lifesaver, _then; _I was never as good as deputy as he is._

Over by the fresh-kill pile, Cherrystar's daughter picked at a thrush, sniffing miserably. The russet leader tipped her head, watching Thornpaw drag the bird over the dusty ground to a clump of ferns. Lately Thornpaw had been listless and distracted, worrying her mother and her mentor, Dapplegaze, out of their minds. Cherrystar had taken to sending Thornpaw on patrol or out training with Cloudpaw and Lilypaw, hoping Paleflight and Foxnose's apprentices enthusiasm would rub off on her. If anything, Thornpaw seemed more depressed.

Cherrystar roused herself and padded over to her tabby-and-white daughter, who was now eating the thrush with dainty, hurried bites. Cherrystar let her shadow fall over the ferns and Thornpaw stiffened, but didn't turn around.

"Go away," she mewed forcefully. "I know it's you, Cherrystar."

"Thornpaw, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hunt. Relax. Maybe paddled in the river to cool our paws."

Thornpaw gave this its due consideration, then nodded. "Dapplegaze is low on comfrey. I'll pick some of that up on the way."

"RiverClan border?"

"Yeah, alright." Thornpaw finished her thrush and pushed the bones under the ferns, then looked up at her mother with intelligent amber eyes. "I saw Greykit at the Moonstone last night."

Cherrystar didn't know what was expected of her, so she just nodded and lead the way out of camp.

"He said I should ignore Cloudpaw and Lilypaw," Thornpaw continued.

"Whyever would you ignore them? They are lovely apprentices, always helping around camp. I've never seen littermates so close. And they look almost identical too, with that mass of silvery fur, just like their father..."

Thornpaw silenced her mother with a glare, and almost tripped over a rotting branch. "They're mean. Whenever I train with them Cloudpaw will cheat, and then he and Lilypaw will laugh when they win. And that makes Foxnose and Paleflight tease me too. They don't think I mind, but... And then Lilypaw will scare my prey and say I'm useless, and Cloudpaw will tell Paleflight that I tried to put deathberries in his fresh-kill, and I didn't, I swear I didn't!"

They'd reached the river by now, and Thornpaw flopped down on a rock. "I'm useless. I can't even defend myself against a couple of apprentices two moons younger than me."

Cherrystar frowned. "Thornpaw, has Lilypaw or Cloudpaw been to the Moonstone?"

"I guess not."

"Have they ever saved a cat's life, like you did with Flykit when she was choking?"

"No." Thornpaw looked less sullen now.

"Do they know which herb cures bellyache, and where to find yarrow in Newleaf?"

"No, but -"

"Cloudpaw and Lilypaw are jealous, Thornpaw. One day you will take Dapplegaze's place, and be respected by every Clan. They are jealous, Thornpaw, jealous that she chose you over cute little Lilykit or boisterous Cloudkit. Be proud, daughter, of your place in the Clan."

Thornpaw dabbed at the swirling water of the river, and gazed at the reeds on the opposite bank. Cherrystar watched her beautiful kit, and saw her dead mate, Thrushstar, in every curve and every flickering movement of her daughter. Thrushstar had been teased too, when he was fresh out of the nursery and copying Leafpaw and Bramblepaw (now Leafleap and Bramblefur)'s every move in an attempt to keep up with the vigorous training.

Thornpaw scooped up a pawful of scintillating water and let it dribble back into the murmuring river. She dipped her other paw into the liquid as well, then flicked a glittering arc of water onto the bank, splattering Cherrystar's dark red pelt. Cherrystar purred and leapt forward, shoving Thornpaw into the still shallows and splashing happily. Thornpaw rallied, and managed to dodge past her mother to gain the higher ground, soaking Cherrystar.

Thornpaw blinked joyfully. "Thanks, Cherrystar. I don't know what I was thinking, not standing up to Cloudpaw and Lilypaw. I'm going to talk to them as soon as I've finished beating you!"

Cherrystar purred. _I'm going to have a talk with those two as well_, she thought, but it was hard to hold a grudge when the sun was shining and her daughter was happy and playing again.


	5. Dawn Vigil

**This for CloudClan, again.**

**Dawn Vigil**

SkyClan was blanketed in mist. Specklepelt sat guard by the entrance, keeping one eye on her sleeping brother Nightfrost. She still wasn't used to thinking of him with his warrior name, and she still _felt_ like Specklepaw, Leafleap's apprentice, the young tortoiseshell she-cat that didn't like shrew.

A shaft of sunlight pushed through the fog and illuminated her brother's jet-black fur. Specklepelt leaned over and shook her slumbering littermate. He rolled over pathetically.

The sun pierced the mist again, and Specklepelt straightened to watched the rest of the sun creep over the horizon. At last, she was a SkyClan warrior.


End file.
